Mis Adventures Of Emmett Bella and Jasper
by ROCKSTARJUICE
Summary: OK this is the same story as MuSiC lOvEr FoReVeR's story i am the same person so plz read!you will like it.funny things of em jazz and bells!these three get into lots of trouble over the year so they have some fun being grounded in the cottage.notLIKEthat
1. Detention and Groundation

Ok I know I have like 4 other stories on hold but I was dozing off and I had an idea of this. I will hopefully get back to the other ones soon! Hope u like this one!! Oh yeah just to say this is after Breaking Dawn but there is no Nessie.. Srry Nessie lovers. And I know it while say someone from before BD but this is like a great great grandson of him.

BPOV

**I was sitting with the Cullens and I was bored. **

**Me: Hey Em, lay off the bears for awhile u look fat.**

**Jasper was the only one who knew why I was doing this. Maybe Alice but I don't know.**

**Emmett: That was harsh Bells. Lets arm wrestle for an even match.**

**I just stared no way was I doing that. Then I felt my emotions change. Stupid Jasper**

**Me: Okay.**

**So I put my arm and Alice counted down.**

**Alice: Go. **

**Emmett threw my hand down on the table but it didn't hurt sorta since im a vampire. Jasper was laughing so hard I thought I might have some more fun.**

**I picked up some sphegetti and threw it at him.**

**Jasper: BELLA! What was that for?**

**Me: It slipped don't get mad at me.**

**He threw some of his untouched food at me. Ewwww I think it was pudding**

**Emmett and Bellla: FOOD FIGHT!!!!!**

**And so everyone statred throwing found while Rosalie and Alice were trying to get out. No way. I picked up some salad right as Alice was having the vision. I threw it at both of there heads.**

**Rosalie and Alice: BELLA!!**

**Everyone stopped moving as the principle came in.**

**Principle: WHO STARTED THIS?!**

**Everyone pointed at us. While I screamed**

**Me: MIKE NEWTON!!**

**I tried to run but I slipped because Jasper pushed me. I shoved him back.**

**We kinda got into a playful fight in the middle of the cafeteria. It was just shoving and name calling till Alice put her hand over my mouth and Emmett pulled Jasper away.**

**Alice: Bella Jasper whats wrong with you two. **

**Me: I dunno ask your boyfriend. Hes the emo one.**

**Jasper: Bella that was one time now you think im emo..**

**Me: Sorry to funny to pass up. **

**He got out of Emmetts grip right when I got out of Alices.**

**He jumped at me but I am a new born so I couldn't do anything bout it. He hit me right in the head I punched him. We were rolling on the ground but we burst out laughing at our families faces. **

**Edward: Is this what you guys do when were gone?**

**Me and Jasper: Yes.**

**The principle came up to us.**

**Principle: my office now!**

**EsmePOV **

**I was working out in my garden when I got a phone call.**

**Esme ****Principle**

**Hello?**

**Hello, yes Mrs. Cullen I need you and your husband to come down to Froks High. Your children have gotten into a mishap.**

_***in the background* **_

_**MOMMY! I didn't do it! **_**it was Emmett**

**Ok. We'll be down in a few.**

**I hung up and drove to the hospital. **

**I walked to Carlisle's office. He was in there.**

**Carlisle: Hello Esme.**

**Me: Hello. We need to go down to the school the children got in trouble and are in the office… again.**

**Carlisle: Ok. He went to his phone. Yes… hold my calls till I get back… thank you. And hung up. Alright lets go. **

**~*~ (passing time)**

**When we got to the school and to the principles office it was an akward moment.**

**We walked to the office but it smelled off. We knocked and were let in. I looked over at the children were the smell was coming from. They were all covered in food. But only three people stood out the most. Jasper, Bella, and Emmett. They always do. They sit in the same place all the time. And they looked the worst. Great I have to ground them again. **

**Principle: Hello Esme, Carlisle. Nice of you to come. I heard that there was a food fight in the cafeteria earlier and that your children started it until Bella yelled out that it was Micheal Newton. **

**Carlisle: Thank you for contacting us about it we will take care of it from here. **

**We all left it was very quite till we got home.**

**JasperPOV!!!!**

**Me, Bells, and Em got triple detention this week. Which the rest of the week is tomorrow. Then it's the weekend. And we have to come on the weekend. Damn. Nobody spoke for awhile. Till we got in the house. Esme and Carlisle were already there. **

**Bella: EMMETT AND JAZZ STARTED IT!!**

**And tried to make a run for but Edward caught her.**

**Me: Did not! You and Emmett had the arm wrestling fight.**

**Emmett: But you pounced at her!**

**Rosalie: She threw salad at my head!**

**Alice: MY NEW CLOTHES!!**

**Bella: ITS CLOTHES ALI! You can go buy new ones with Eddie!**

**Edward: Hey what about you? **

**Bella: Ehh.. **

**Someone cleared there throat. **

**Carlisle: Bella did you start it?**

**Bella: No.**

**Carlisle: Emmett did you start it? **

**Emmett: Uhhhhh…. Maybe.**

**Carlisle: Most likely. Jasper?**

**Me: Uhhh. I dunno..**

**Carlisle: okay. You three are grounded in the cottage. And can only come out if you need to hunt very badly or for when you leave tomorrow and Sunday.**

**Me/Bella/Emmett: WHAT???**

**Bella: WHY ME???**

**Carlisle: Its that or shopping with Alice.**

**Bella: OK! I'll stay in the cottage. **

**Alice: Boo on you Bella.**

**So that's how it went down. All three of us in the cottage for a month. Great. He also took the tv and games out of there. **

**OMG! This one is over! Hope you like plz rate and review. And all that Jazz….. Thx again.**


	2. The Lair

**IVE ONLY HAD TWO REVIEWS AND THERE BOTH LIKE OMG DON'T END IT!! Of course I wont end it that would be a stupid way to end it! Here it is second chap of misadventures!!!**

**I don't think Nessie is going to be in this story so sorry!! If she was in the first chapter oops!**

BPOV

We have been in the cottage for two hours and Emmett keeps whining about no games and me and Jazz are boring because we are reading. Little does anyone know not even Alice I have a little room - more like huge room - underground. Im going to take them there and show it to them plus I have hidden cameras all over the house. Plus I have seen things nobody wants to see.

"Bellsy!! Im bored!!!" Emmett whined.

"Fine. I was saving this for latter but I guess ill show you now. Follow me. You to Jazz." I swear I heard him say damn under his breathe.

We walked to the extra room witch Alice made a extra closet for me I I shoved both of them in it with me. They looked at me. "Come on." I dragged them over to the corner with the shoes and the rug. I moved them out of the way and typed in the number 3245 and the metal door opened. They looked at me like I had to heads. "Whos going first?" they both pointed at each other. "Em why don't you go promise. You will just fall to the floor." he nodded and jumped then heard a Damn this girl is crazy. The lights were out so you couldn't see anything even with vamp vision. "Go on Jazz you'll only land on Em if he hasn't moved yet." he jumped down and I heard two sets of offs from down there stupid Em.

I moved the shoe rack back and put the rug over before I fell. "Look out below!" I yelled before I fell on them. There was a chorus of Owws! "I told you to move." I walked over to the wall and flipped on all the switches of lights, games, rides, etc. anything you could think of was down here. I turned around to see them in awww. "Like it?" they nodded.

"Does anyone know bout this?" Jazz-pants asked

"Nope. Not even Alice. I found out that you can take wolf drool and vampire venom and mix them and coat it around anything and it makes like it dosent exist. You cant even smell it." they looked funny. "Are you just going to stare or do you want to have some fun!?"

"FUN!!!" they shouted.

"Lets go see what the family is doin." I walked over to the screens that took up a hole wall and started clicking random files till I found the family room. "Come on over grab a seat." they walked over and sat next to me on either side.

"Bella what is all this?" Emmett asked.

"Why Em this is my secret lair witch I have been building over the last five years." **(AN: lets say Bells has another power that can erase any track of the Cullens anywhere so they can live in one spot longer.) **

They nodded I looked back up at the screen and decided that we would watch the family. "Ok. I have seen things _coughEmcough_ that nobody would like to see. Sorry. But this is funny its from yesterday." I looked at the file and oushed play.

TVPOV (LOL)

The Cullens were sitting down while Emmett and Rosalie were getting it on. Bella wanted to play truth or dare without them. "Lets play truth or dare." Bella said so only they could here and Rose and Em. They nodded "Edward truth or dare?" she asked

"Dare." he said confidently.

"I dare you to go up to Em and Roses room and tried to get a three some going on." he looked at here she was crazy. Jazz Alice Carlsile and Esme were all laughing Bella kept a strait face.

"Dares a dare Eddie boy" Jasper said. Edward got up and walked upstairs. Opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Eddie wanna have a three- some?" Emmet asked Rosalie smacked him put the sheet around here and kicked Edward threw the door.

"That was rude Bella did you plan that!?" yelled at his wife from upstairs.

"No. Emms just crazy and Rose has a big head!" she yelled back. Jasper and Alice fell to the floor laughing when Rosalie came down with sex hair and a bed sheet.

"Bella I don't have a big head." and walked back upstairs.

"What the hell you came down just to say that you could have yelled it." Bella yelled.

"Why would I yell?" Rosalie asked.

"Cuz its fun."

BellaPOV

Its done that was funny!

"Are you happy you came down here."

"Hell Yeah." they yelled.

"Come on Edwards coming." I said and ran to the bigger vault.

We all sat in a circle doing nothing when Edward came in.

**Dun Dun dunnnnnn! Whats gonna happen? What does eddie say? Because I don't know im kinda lost on this story! Tehe! Give me ideas or something!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	3. importNT

I might not be able to update for a while because my computer borke and I have to use the desktop. srry. Ill try and update as many times as I can and that goes for all my storys. I might update them all once this week and type up a few next week and load them but it will take awhile! My bro is stupid and on wont let me on. So im once again sorry. I hopefully will have the next ine up tomorrow or the next depending on how much time I get. Thank you sooooo much


	4. LETS TIE HIM UP!

**Im sorry I haven't updated this story in forever! My computer just got fixed to its fullest a while ago. Hehe! So here it is.**

BellaPOV

We were just sitting there. When Edward came in he stared at us.

Me: Hello Edward. Whats up?

Edward: Alice told me to come check on you. She said she couldn't see your futures any more.

Emmett: GO AWAY! Your attracting the evil garden gnomes!

Jasper: Emmett.

Emmett: yes?

Me and Jasper: SHUT UP!

Edward had walked out. I ran vampire speed to the closet and jumped down the hole. He was back in the house. Jazz and Em were looking at all the rides.

Me: Guys I got an idea!!!

Emmett and Jasper: Yes?

Me: Lets kidnap Edward.

They smiled. I texted Edward.

_Edward! Jazz and Em are bugigng me! Will you come hunting with me? I havent been at all this week. Please?_

He was coming threw the door and we all ran back up to our circle.

Japer: Come on Bells! Please!

Me: No Jazz. I wont play hide n seek. I don't see why you want to play that but I can see Em wanting to play it.

Edward: Love you coming?

I shook my head and stood up.

Me: Sorry Edward can't have you ruining our fun. I tided him up and put a gag in his mouth. I put duct tape around his eyes. I dragged him to the closet and jumped down. And ran to the cellar with Em and Jazz behind me. I threw him in and locked the door.

Me: now that that's done lets play truth or dare.

I smiled.

**Well I know that was short. But I need some ideas for dares and truths! Please review!! :DD**


	5. AN

Im sorry but I might not be able to update any of my stories for awhile I have been very busy!! I have rehearsal and homework and practice and games. So im pretty booked. So ya…. I hope you still read my stories when I have time to update. Sorry again. I might not be able to update them for a few weeks…. Sorry again…

Lover,

ROCKSTARJUCIE


End file.
